1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices designed for washing screens and windows. The present invention is particularly directed towards a machine that allows a detached screen to be passed through a two-sided trough with the screen being washed and brushed as it passes through.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As can be seen by reading past art patents and looking at products for screen washing available in the market place, no serious attempts to provide a useful portable screen washing machine seems to have been made. This is particularly true of a complete device for washing and brushing screens that can be operated by a single person. Washing screens can become a difficult occupation using equipment presently available for the purpose.